1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to toys and amusement devices and more particularly to an aerodynamic disc consisting of a circular center airfoil centered within a circular outer rim or ring.
2. Description of Related Art
Flying saucer devices, or so-called xe2x80x9cfrisbees,xe2x80x9d are known in the prior art. Such devices have been used as throwing implements or toys, typically in games of xe2x80x9ccatch.xe2x80x9d Such devices typically employ a central disc portion and a rim extending downwardly from and circumscribing the central disc, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678.
The present invention provides a flying disc toy including a cylindrical rim having a circular top edge running parallel to a circular bottom edge. A flat circular central airfoil having a circular edge is attached to the inner circumference of the rim such that the vertical height of the cylindrical rim extends beyond the circular edge in opposite directions by equal amounts. In addition, the central airfoil has a small aperture at its symmetrical center through which a cord of elastic or inelastic material is passed and tethered to the airfoil by a knot, either through a spherical bead or knot. When thrown, the flying disc provides increased gyroscopic effect and stability. The cord tethered to the disc may be used for catching, throwing, holding, or moving the disc about while it is spinning.